The Trouble With Skirts
by JustThatKindOfSpecial
Summary: There is a certain trouble, a trouble with skirts. The thing is...are they a woman...or a...man under there? The story of Sasuke getting mislead with misdirections. YAOI CROSS-DRESSING LEMON


He didn't like guys. He really, honestly didn't.

So, why was his tongue down this blonde's throat?

Let him go back for a few hours.

 _Skirts: God's gift to men._

 _And there was the hot one that he was talking to, long, toned legs. Blue, blue eyes._

 _Example number one: Naruko._

 _Admittedly, her chest was on the small side but her grin was dazzling and the scars almost mesmerising. You don't see too many girls displaying their scars as if they don't live on their face. In fact, the scars and her blasé way of not caring if they were on show or not was…well, frankly attractive._

 _God, even the way she just would bend over as if that wasn't an issue to in a skirt that short. It was a floaty one too, a garish orange that almost put Sasuke off of her before he saw her face._

 _The alluring vixen and he wouldn't turn this beauty down for the night._

 _At these kinds of parties, he would normally go home with Sakura since there were never, really any new faces that would catch his eye or could trust not to bother him afterwards with crazy stalker manoeuvres._

 _He shuddered. Let's hope not to have a repeat of the other time, against his better judgement._

 _But this girl, Naruko, said that she was the leader of her corporation, so she was on par with him financially so he could trust that she wouldn't start any scandals._

 _One drink after another and they were still going. Sasuke wasn't tipsy and this girl seemed to know how to hold here drink._

 _Fiesty, did he mention she was feisty? God was she._

 _Naruko never tip toed around her words for him, if anything, she tried to get a rise out of him, her legs crossing and uncrossing, almost driving him to distraction. A pleasant distraction, but a distraction nonetheless._

 _Finally, after possibly their tenth shot, they were feeling the room spin._

 _Well, Sasuke was but he still had his arrogant mask on besides the sly smirk that he gave Naruko as the more shots they drank together, the closer they began to sit. The closer her tanned legs would rub against his smart trouser leg, the way his finger would trail across her neck causing her to shiver, looping through the blonde tresses that were clearly undyed._

 _It was inevitable that they would end up like this._

 _Or supposed to end like a normal couple._

 _The brick had to fall in the bag though, to weigh the closed bag in the water; Luck was not on his side._

 _Although, when the aquamarine eyes stared up at him, her hand curling into his jacket to press into his ribs, she was a temptation that he couldn't deny._

 _His mouth pulled into a smirk before bowing down, his heart thrumming happily, maybe heading a little southward for decency's sake but from the way that Naruko's mouth fell open, her tongue licking across her canine was simply arousing._

 _Capturing her upper lip, Sasuke delved his tongue in briefly before biting her lower lip, forcing a gasp to emerge so he could have more room to lick her hot cavern to his delight. God was she soft and pliable._

 _Grabbing both sides of her neck, he pulled her to him, forcing her chin down so that he could angle his head for better access, the feel of her supple skin demanding him to go lower. Demand for him to explore her._

 _And from the way Naruko moaned into his mouth, falling harder into him was a strong indicator that this night was going to end in sex, no doubt about it._

" _You want to leave?"_

 _Nodding, she grabbed his hand._

Now at the present moment, "she" had just pushed him into her door that she just closed and instead of finding a "lock" for his "key", he found that there were two "keys" demanding for some kind of locksmith to deal with this ache.

His eyes widened. What. The. _Fuck?_

Yanking himself away, Sasuke stared down at "her".

"Question," he interrupted, pushing his hand on Naruko's (if that was even his name) mouth, "is that a dick I feel grinding into me?"

The blue eyes widened (or as much as a lust filled gaze could that was fuelled on alcohol) before only pulling away marginally.

"Uh, yah," he rubbed the back of his head, "thought ya knew considering you came here with Sakura."

His eyes narrowed, the lust finally leaving his gaze.

"Are ya telling me ya didn't know this was a guy?"

A hand waved down his length and Sasuke could almost kick himself from the blatant signs.

He didn't exactly have the correct curves and his legs were so muscled that they could have been his very own. But to be fair, Naruko hid it well.

"Fuck," the blonde moaned, dragging a hand down his face, not caring about his make-up. "Well, clearly I'm getting nothing tonight." He raised his head, resigned. "You can fuck off back to the party, I'll stay here."

Pivoting on his heel, Naruko quickly turned back, his sunny smile covered slightly by clouds were obvious.

"Oh, my real name is Naruto by the way, I hope I can meetcha again," he chuckled ruefully, "well, under better circumstances."

Waving, Naruto turned, tugging at the blonde wig revealing the spikey mess beneath it, the blouse following after.

Now, Sasuke has always been straight as an arrow but seeing that muscular back was something that still had the guy in the trousers pulsing with a need to be satisfied.

"Do I have to go back to the party?" he casually fell back on the door, his hands going to his pockets.

Maybe to draw attention to his raging erection to the uncertain blonde who snapped his head around startled. Or just maybe to play it cool if he suffered rejection.

"I mean, we can still have our fun here right?" he arched a perfectly arched brow, "or are you too tired?"

Something snapped in Naruto as he was striding over to the black haired man, managing to make dressed in only a skirt something very manly, and uncharacteristically serious. But then it brought Sasuke's mind to wander to those delectable legs that were waiting to be wrapped around his hips.

Well, it still was distracting until Naruto grabbed his collar yanking him forward.

"I'm not the one tired here," he yelled, his face in snarl. "You're the one that looks like that would struggle."

Straightening, his smirk didn't lessen.

"Sounds like a challenge," his hands grabbed the bare, muscled waist. "I hope you can keep up."

"Don't worry, I'll try and keep my eyes open."

That was the last thing coherent that Naruto snapped as he crushed their lips together like there hadn't been a bit of a respite.

Sasuke grinded their hips together so that their dicks clashed, rubbing deliciously as he grabbed his arse with both hands.

Jesus how tight could this get? Maybe doing it with a man wouldn't be so bad. This body didn't feel so bad in his arms after all.

Naruto groaned sending a flash of heat throughout his body. Fuck, this was a better response than any woman's.

Yanking down his skirt, Sasuke followed seeing that the blonde had gone all out with some feminine black silk and lace brief combination. Sighing with appreciation, those came down too as his tongue was already trying out the cock that appeared.

Tanned knees knocked as he tried support himself on his shoulders while the black haired man tasted him again.

"Shit," Naruto cursed, one hand knotting into his hair and pulling Sasuke's face forward. "More."

Moaning, his lips only suckled at the tip, the tongue wiggling into his slit. The knees bracketing him were becoming a nuisance as the pleasure wracked through the body above him.

He sighed and hooked a leg over his shoulder, a hand remaining on the waxed thigh next to his face while the other massaged the arse cheek in his hand.

Kissing his way down the shaft, Sasuke went all the way down to the nest of hair, licking all the way before going back to the tip, grunting as his tongue lapped, putting Naruto out of his misery, he suddenly deep throated him.

"Fuck!"

The hands in his hair tightened so much that it hurt but not as much as the extra limb between his legs.

"Soon enough I will," Sasuke promised, standing, shrugging off his jacket before his hands went to his buttons.

Or well they would have begun unbuttoning but found that a hand slapped at the appendages and grabbed them, dragging him through the fancy apartment to the bedroom.

Seeing the garish choice of clothing, Sasuke didn't know what to think but seeing the plain black and cream scheme was not one of them.

Not that he had much time to think about it as Naruto swiftly pulled his white shirt off his body before he could realise and was licking at his chest, a hand reaching down to his trousers, grabbing.

Moaning, Sasuke combed the blonde's hair back so that he could raise the plump strawberry lips to his face. Licking and nibbling, he breathed deeply through his nose, scenting the left over perfume from the night just sparing no extra energy as his lips moved with a deft efficiency.

Naruto was slightly sloppy but the enthusiasm made up for it as his hand was still rubbing through his trousers despite the erection that was still prodding insistently at Sasuke's thigh.

He pushed the blonde back on the bed harshly before undoing his belt and button, yanking his trousers down so he was left in only his black briefs which outlined his strong erection.

"Undress me," he ordered, arching an eyebrow. "Make me want it."

The blonde whined, denied of a speedy coupling.

"Well, from what I see you don't need me to do anything," but all the same, Naruto crawled back across the bed so that his crotch was in line with his face.

Grasping his hips, Sasuke had to remember to breathe as his hand knotted tightly in the golden tresses, excited beyond belief when blue eyes dilated before hot breath went to the waist band of his underwear biting, and dragging down.

The feeling of his naked member against the soft cheek of this delicious human, he felt it within his rights when he stepped out of his underwear to demand:

"Suck it."

There wasn't even any hesitation as a mouth sucked him down, the tip of him hitting the back of his throat.

Heady. Dizzy. Sasuke was lost in the bliss, as he felt that he was getting one of the best blow jobs ever since he lost his virginity, as Naruto bobbed up and down, one hand stroking up and down his ribbed abs and even reaching down for his own erection.

Well, that wouldn't do.

Sliding himself out of that pouting mouth, the black haired man shoved him back on the bed spread, him own already slurping at Naruto's weeping erection.

"AH!"

The nails scratching into his shoulders were a familiar burn that tingled its way down through his body, adding to the pleasure.

Now, Sasuke had heard from his other friends on gay sex but it was slightly daunting for a first time but if he lubricated Naruto enough, it could be pleasurable. Theoretically, at least.

Sliding his tongue down his shaft to nuzzle at the balls, he found this a success as he felt the nails properly gouge into his pale skin. Smirking, he didn't even care about the ache in his knees as his hands tucked under Naruto's hips.

He lifted the tanned lower half of the blonde, spreading his cheeks as he went, tongue already licking his lips in anticipation.

This was possibly the best sex he had ever had and they hadn't even gotten round to intercourse yet, so he couldn't fuck this up.

The hole was a pretty pink and touching it slightly with his tongue, swirling experimentally, he was resolute to find what made this guy twitch.

Naruto wriggled with pleasure above him. That apparently. So Sasuke tried the other way too.

A muffled shout.

Grinning, he delved in, tucking his tongue into the tight hole, moving it about.

Pulling away briefly before spitting heavily into his hand, especially on his fingers before bringing one up and shoving it in.

Arching his back, Naruto couldn't contain his bellow as the legs that were looped around Sasuke's shoulders squeezed so if he wanted to get away he would have to untangle these muscles from him.

If he wanted to that was. Key word _wanted_.

He moaned happily, sliding his finger in rhythm as his tongue built up the slippery mess

God, so _tight_. He couldn't wait till his dick was firmly locked in this hole.

Risking a second, the saliva dripped but Naruto was wriggling out of control, almost making the black haired man worried that he might injure the man. There was no other way for it as, never moving away from his task, he grabbed the blonde's cock.

There was a blessed stillness as Naruto revelled in the moment of extreme pleasure as Sasuke never even bothered stopping either hand.

Admittedly his tongue was beginning to ache but the hips that were moving eagerly in time were amazing.

"D-Dammit!" Naruto cursed, "fuck me now!"

Chuckling, he stood up, his cock literally burning for some release.

"One more moment," holding up a finger, he didn't give him the moment to defend himself as Sasuke dived down and slurped at Naruto's dick, swirling his tongue before tonguing at the slit, tapping the tip lightly with the muscle.

"D-D-Don't," hands clenched at the duvet. "Y-Yo-You'll make me _come!_ "

Pulling himself away only for a second to shoot a smoky stare up at the blonde.

"So come," his eyes never broke contact with his as his mouth enclosed over the bulbous head of his dick with a hungry moan.

And that was all it took as the blonde cried, the nails that had abandoned Sasuke's shoulders all of a sudden, _ripped_ across his back, probably causing it to bleed as he shot heavy into his mouth.

Naruto panted, his eyes still staring at Sasuke as he swallowed, no difficulty, even daring to go down for another lick for all the bits he missed, lying on the softening cock in front of him.

"Are you sure ya not gay?" the blonde demanded, his hands pulling at the man's silky strands so they could smooth their lips together.

Sasuke chuckled. Well, at least he was faking well enough that Naruto thought he was doing good. Or more than good the way he came just then.

"Well, I certainly could be," his hands pushed him back down so he was lying down as his bed again. "I might want seconds after this."

"You can have me as many times as you want if you keep this up," Naruto murmured happily, his head tilting to accept his kiss, his legs still spreading despite that he wasn't fully up again.

"No breaking your word," his finger came down to prod at the swollen entrance, to make sure that it was still significantly widened.

Sticking his head into the entrance, he glanced up frequently to make sure he wasn't hurting Naruto but found that his face was clenched in pleasure, a hand strong and hot on his back, nails curling. Not to mention the hand that was curled into the bed sheet by his head as his hips canted up knowingly to make it easier for the black haired man.

"As if," he moaned.

His tongue licked at the sweat at the crook of Naruto's neck while thrusting suddenly. The blonde cried out.

Another and another until Sasuke was pumping to milk his cock dry. The groans and the moans as the thighs around him clamped on him like a vice had him gripping the pillow behind Naruto's head hard as he undulated continually.

It was enough that he lasted for Naruto to come again especially since the black haired man did a special clean up afterwards, massaging his tongue all over the tanned cock and even licking teasingly at his entrance.

"Mmmmm," Naruto rocked his head across the pillow, "no _more_."

"Was that a ' _more_ ' I heard?" Sasuke teased, his tongue tickling it, tasting himself inside.

"Nghhhhh." Fingers gripped his hair and yanked him up to a heady kiss.

Their tongues languidly mixed, tasting each other and sex happily before they pulled away so their noses were only brushing.

"You want to stay the night?" a murmured graced his sensitive ear.

Turning his eyes straight to those pure pools, Sasuke gave a roguish grin.

"I thought that went without saying."

It also went without saying that Sasuke would check (not assume) the next time he saw a skirt.


End file.
